Kait Diaz
Summary Kait Diaz is the daughter of Reyna Diaz and the protagonist of Gears 5. She is cunning and resourceful, raised outside COG cities and in the wilderness, and also single-minded and determined when she has a goal. She became friends with James Dominic Fenix and Delmont Walker soon after they had left the COG. After her mother was kidnapped and then killed at the hands of the Swarm, Kait joined the COG army, ready to fight the Swarm in any way she could. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A physically, 9-B to 9-A with various weaponry Name: Kait Diaz, Katie Origin: Gears of War Gender: Female Age: Early 20s Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: |-|With Basic Equipment=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Highly Skilled Combatant, Master of Multiple weapons, Statistics Amplification via Active Reload, Explosion Manipulation with Bolo Grenades and Lancer Grenade Launcher, Preparation |-|With Optional Equipment/Fabricator=Explosion Manipulation with various weapons, Fire Manipulation with Incendiary Grenades and Scorcher Flamethrower, Light and Sound Manipulation with Flashbang Grenades, Poison Manipulation with Ink Grenades (Disperses a cloud of poisonous dark green gas), Smoke Manipulation with Smoke Grenades, Electricity Manipulation with Shock Grenades and Shock Weapons, Healing and Enhancement of Durability with Stim-gas Grenades, Ice Manipulation with Cryo Cannon, Heat and Light Manipulation with the Hammer of Dawn, Resistance to Sleep Manipulation with the Adrenaline Injector (The adrenaline injector injects aerosolized adrenaline directly into the users lungs, forcing them to either stay awake or waking them from even comatose-like sleep), Resistance to Poison Manipulation with Gas Masks (Cleans the air of molecular particles), Biological Manipulation with Venom Bomb (The toxic gas produced by this bomb appears to target all organic material, not just Swarm or COG), Creation (Most notably Weapon Creation) and Enhanced Preparation with the Fabricator Attack Potency: Small Building level physically (Comparable to Marcus Fenix, though somewhat weaker), Wall level to Small Building level+ with various weapons (Even the weakest firearms can pulverize human skulls, and her grenades are this powerful), higher with Active Reloads Speed: Superhuman (Outran the Matriarch, a Berserker, and outran the flames from a rocket's engines), Supersonic+ attack speed with most weaponry (Should be comparable to real-life military-grade firearms), Subsonic+ attack speed with the Boomshot (travels akin to a real-world Grenade Launcher), Subsonic attack speed with Torque Bow, all higher with Active Reloads Lifting Strength: Peak Human, likely higher Striking Strength: Small Building Class (Crushed the skull of The Speaker with a stomp) Durability: Small Building level+ (Can take two bolo grenades detonating directly next to her and survive, able to survive from the same distance as Marcus Fenix but without any significant damage, likely due to her upgraded armor. Bolo Grenades are this powerful) Stamina: High. Ran multiple missions back to back while suffering from nightmare induced insomnia, spent hours on end in the freezing tundra near Mount Kadar, and was completely fine, later did the same thing while in a scorching hot desert. Able to continue fighting with no show of exhaustion even after fighting for hours, being nearly choked unconscious, slammed on the floor with enough force to crack it and then trapped beneath a building. Range: Extended Melee Range with Lancer Bayonets, dozens of meters with Boomshot and Torque Bow, Hundreds with standard weaponry, and thousands with the Longshot Sniper Rifle Standard Equipment: Lancer GL Assault Rifle, Gnasher Shotgun, Talon Autopistol, Bolo Grenades, Combat Knife, Binoculars, COG Armor, Communications Earpiece, Flashlight, and Night Vision Goggles. *'Optional Equipment: '''Flashbang, Shock, Incendiary, Stim, Ink, and Smoke Grenades, Boltok Pistol, Chain Gun, Explosive Harpoon, Gut-Puncher, Mark 1 Lancer Assault Rifle, Mark 2 Lancer Assault Rifle, Mark 3 Lancer Assault Rifle, Mortar, Longshot Sniper Rifle, Markza Mark 1 Marksman Rifle, Longspear Rocket Launcher, Sawed-Off Shotgun, MX8 Snub Pistol, Vulcan Cannon, Boomshot Grenade Launcher, Overkill Shotgun, Enforcer, EMBAR Railgun (and Shock variants of the three), Tri-shot Chaingun, RL-4 Slavo Rocket Launcher, Dropshot Munitions Launcher, Digger Grenade Launcher, Boom Shield, Breaker Mace, Butcher Cleaver, Adrenaline Injector, Gasmask, **'Fabricator:' A 3D printing device used to create parts for settlements, it can allow Kait to equip nearly anything in her arsenal. However, it requires power. 'Intelligence:' Above Average. Can survive on her own in the wilderness, and was considered a great leader by JD, a captain in the COG army. Able to sneak up on and out-strategize the Swarm multiple times, even after their hivemind was complete. '''Weaknesses:' Can become extremely singleminded when following a goal, to the point of missing details and getting frustrated at simple things. The fabricator requires the power to create new items, which it slowly gathers. She cannot be equipped with all weaponry at once. Note: Due to the massive list of weapons, Kait can be equipped with, battles should specify which weapons she is using in battle. If not, it should be assumed she is using the Lancer GL Assualt Rifle, Gnasher Shotgun, Bolo Grenades, and Talon Autopistol. It also needs to be specified if Kait has a Fabricator, as this can allow her to access the entire arsenal and more. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Gears of War Category:Tier 9 Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Light Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Fire Users Category:Sound Users Category:Poison Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Ice Users Category:Biology Users Category:Creation Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Good Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Military Characters Category:Knife Users Category:Chainsaw Users Category:Soldiers Category:Video Game Characters Category:Technology Users Category:Healers Category:Weapon Users Category:Heroes Category:Rocket Users